Sparks
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: Buffy loses a loved one........it's all human.


A/N: This little short story was inspired by Coldplay's song, Sparks.  
  
Summary: Buffy loses a loved one....its all human.  
  
She couldn't find anything to wear. There were deep pink color tops , brown tops , blue pants , but no black. How disrespectful would she look? All the while she was crying. She felt like her best friend , her life , lover , had just left her. He said he would never leave , but he lied. Shouldn't she hate him for that?  
  
Well, she didn't. It wasn't his fault he was at the wrong place and wrong time. Buffy picked up her thrown clothes and started hanging them back in her closet. As she put up the last shirt she spotted the dress. His dress. His favorite dress she would wear. Every time she asked him what to wear he would say the one with the pink shimmery stuff on it. And every time she would wear it for him . The dress was long and cut at different lengths on the bottom and was a see though material. From her mid thigh up , it was thicker material to conceal her top portion of her body. The pink dress had lots of pink flowers made of little shimmery sequens. The dress's sleeves only came a tiny bit below the shoulder and its neck line was low , but yet conservative.   
  
She was gonna wear that dress, his dress. She didn't care what other people thought of her. She was gonna look nice for him. She wanted him to know she loved the dress too and she wouldn't stop wearing it till she had to finally have someone help her squeeze into it.   
  
Buffy sat down at her vanity and stared at herself. He would call her his precious. He said her hair was sun kissed. Beautifully golden . To add some attraction to her curls, she put a light pink rose right by her ear. She put on her engagement ring from him to show him she was his girl forever. She put on the gold chain necklace with the hanging diamond drop on it to show she would celebrate their anniversary every year , even if he wasn't there.  
  
Buffy made her way down , out of the house towards the awaiting limo. The driver opened the door for her and gave her a sympathetic look and gave a little bow. Buffy just looked down and waited for him to start the car. She grabbed as many tissues as she could from the little tissue box in the car. As she was about to put them in her purse, she stopped. She remembered how he would lay her head on his shoulder and tell her to get rid of the tissues. He said he wanted to feel the tears on him and then get rid of them himself.  
  
With shaking hands, she put the tissues down next to her and told herself she wouldn't cry , and if she accidently did then she would let him get rid of them. She would let him wipe away the tears.   
  
The limo came to a stop and the driver came around and opened the door for her. She stepped out and whispered a thank you. She walked onto the grass and felt her heels sink down a bit into the soft soil. She felt everyone's shocked stares on her as she walked past them and towards the mahogany box. She went down on her knees and put her head against the box . She wished so badly that this was just a nightmare and that she would wake up soon and find him next to her sleeping with that peaceful look on his face. She wished she would just wake up and kiss his eye lids and cheeks and those soft pouty lips. She felt her tears start to rush up to the surface and as much as she tried to not let them escape , one tear slid down her cheek. Soon there were trails of them coming down and she could see the tear drops slide down the coffin, slowly falling on the grass.  
  
She took out the pink rose in her hair and kissed it. Then she layed it on top of the coffin and slowly got up . She looked around and saw everyone's eyes staring at her. She took of her shoes and placed them neatly next to eachother and then ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that if she ran she wouldn't have to think about him so much. As she quickened her pace she felt her chest burn and her lungs ache, but she still didn't stop. She told herself she would run to the heavens if she had to. She would find him and catch up with him . He promised her he would never leave her . He was probably playing a game with her . Playing tag. Yeah, that's it. It was just a little fun. If she ran fast enough maybe she would catch up to him. So she ran, faster and faster, she ran even when she felt like her legs would collapse.   
  
She would find him . He would never leave her . Her Spike loved her and promised her he was always going to be there.   
  
A/N: Review please!  
  
~*Bebe*~  
  
~*Love*~ 


End file.
